Tipos
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Todos tenemos un tipo, algunos más definidos que otros.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Como cuando estas de racha y escribes solo de vocaloids que la mayoría ignora y te vale madres xD ¡Tengo ideas para tantos vocaloids ignorados!

* * *

–Me gustan rubias–.

Diva levantó la mirada y la dirigió al otro lado de la sala. Ruby estaba conversando con Dex, la expresión de la pelirroja titubeó, su sonrisa permaneció pero Diva logró ver el destello de dolor en los ojos de la joven. Ruby rió, cubriéndose la boca, un habito, y palmeó el hombro de Dex, quien estaba a la izquierda de Ruby.

–¿En serio? –. Preguntó Ruby. –No me digas que te gusta Daina–.

Diva agudizó el oído ante la mención de la compañera de Dex, la cual no se hallaba en la sala común en esos momentos. Dex permaneció en silencio, haciendo que Ruby cambiara a una expresión de sorpresa, la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndola de nuevo.

–¿En serio? –.

–… Es personal, no puedo decirte–. Se limitó a responder Dex.

Diva regresó la mirada a sus bloc de notas que descansaba en la mesa, el bolígrafo quedo suspendido sobre el papel y no recordaba la palabra que iba a escribir antes de escuchar la conversación ajena. La conversación se volvió un murmullo y cambió la hoja, y comenzó a escribir en la nueva hoja en blanco. Escribía oración tras oración, tachando una que otra palabra y colocando sinónimos que sonaran mejor.

La puerta de la sala resonó, mostrando que había sido cerrada. Pasos amortiguados por la alfombra la hicieron dejar de prestar atención a sus notas. Alguien tomó la silla que estaba a su lado y la persona se sentó. Diva miró de reojo como Dex cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa y recargaba su rostro ahí. Diva regresó la mirada a las notas y dejó de escribir, ¿debía cambiar de hoja antes de que él lo leyera?

–¿Qué haces? –. Preguntó él.

–Escribio–.

El silencio cayó de nuevo y Diva decidió cambiar de hoja, la giró y escondió sus letras. Golpeó la hoja nueva un par de veces, creando puntos finos de color azul en la superficie blanca. De reojo seguía observando a Dex, las mejillas del chico se veían ligeramente abultadas debido a su posición, sus ojos fijos en la mano de Diva.

–Ruby se me declaró–. Diva dejó la punta del bolígrafo pegada a la hoja. –Le dije que no–.

–¿Por? –. Preguntó y comenzó a garabatear la hoja. –Es una chica linda–.

Dex asintió, dándole razón. –Lo sé. Pero no es mi tipo–.

Ahora Diva asintió y siguió dibujando en la hoja. Dex se irguió y Diva dejó de poder verlo, su cabello le cubría la visión, regresó la mirada a la hoja. –¿Tipo? ¿Tienes un tipo? –. Escuchó un sonido afirmativo por parte de él, la profunda voz le causó un escalofrío.

–Todos tenemos un tipo, creo yo–. Contestó. –Algunos más definidos que otros–.

Diva tarareó una afirmación. –¿Y Ruby no entra en tu tipo? –.

–No, es linda y muy agradable, pero no lo es–.

–No te gustan lindas y agradables, ¿entonces como te gustan? –.

Dex meditó su respuesta y Diva arrastró el bolígrafo con más fuerza sobre la superficie, llenando esa parte de la hoja con tinta azul.

–Me gustan con más carácter, con sentido del humor negro, amantes del baile. Me gustan sarcásticas–.

Diva sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y el agarre en el bolígrafo comenzó a intensificarse, hacía rayas de arriba hacia abajo en la hoja y comenzaba a romper el fino papel. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió una mano cepillar su cabello, un gesto lento, que comenzaba desde la coronilla y acababa hasta los hombros.

–Eso suena muy trillado, ¿sabes? –. Preguntó y su aliento se enganchó cuando un par de manos, desde atrás, le retiraban sus gafas.

–¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que no–.

Un par de manos calientes tomaron los mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su rostro y lo enmarcaban. Con suavidad los jalaron hacía atrás y los escondieron detrás de las orejas, las cuales estaban rosadas, sentía su cuello y rostro quemar. Las manos se posaron en sus hombros. Diva dejó de garabatear, el bolígrafo se rompería en cualquier momento.

–¿Crees que necesito ser más específico? –.

–… No lo sé, eso depende de ti–.

Dex suspiró, Diva sostuvo el aliento cuando un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello con gentileza. El peso en su espalda la hizo inclinarse un poco más al frente. Su mano derecha estaba extendida en la mesa en búsqueda de apoyo y la izquierda sostenía con fuerza el bolígrafo. Sintió el cálido aliento cerca de su oreja.

–¿Debo ser más específico? –. Volvió a preguntar Dex.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y no evitó soltar un gemido lastimero ante la profundidad de voz de Dex. Una risa baja cerca de su oído la hizo morderse la lengua. Sintió un ligero tiró hacia atrás, obligándola a erguirse en la silla. Una mejilla se pegó a su sien derecha.

–Puedo ser más específico, si quieres–. Comentó. –¿Qué dices? –.

–Yo… bueno…–.

Una risa profunda la tensó, sintió como los hombros de Dex se movían debido al gesto. Llevó sus manos a los brazos de él y se sostuvo sin fuerza, apenas tocando la gruesa tela de la chaqueta. Miraba hacía la libreta garabateada y el bolígrafo, no quería levantar la mirada. La risa paró y sintió algo presionarse en su sien; era suave y cálido, un poco húmedo. El contacto terminó y Diva escondió el rostro en los brazos de Dex. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y quemaba, estrujaba con fuerza la tela de la chaqueta.

–Me gustan rubias, Diva–. Le comentó. –Y no, no me gusta Daina y ninguna otra chica que no seas tú–.

El gemido de Diva fue amortiguado por la tela y Dex rió entre dientes, recargó su mentón en la cabeza de Diva y la escuchó balbucear cosas ininteligibles. Se separó y plantó un beso en la cabeza de Diva, la chica se tensó y volvió a quejarse. Dex rió ante las tímidas reacciones de la rubia.

* * *

Recientemente pensé en esta pareja y me gusto. Y, como no, no hay ni un mísero cover/canción de ellos juntos xD

Yo produciría, pero no tengo ni un vocaloid, LOL y mi compu no lo soporta. Muchos factores que me impiden hacer lo que quiero (?) ¿Porque ignoran a los otros? No los ignoren )': Escriban de ellos

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
